The Wanderer or A Gross Understatement
by Orka
Summary: Every body wants to be sucked into the world of Harry Potter. But what would happen if it really happened? Follow the journey of Emma Rexi Uton through all 7 years at Hogwarts. Some torure and angst in later chapters. It's only year 1 folks!
1. Waking Up

While I wish I was J.K Rowling, and that I owned Harry Potter and all the fantastical things around him, I'm not and I don't. everything else though, is mine. Unless I say it isn't.  
  
To say that it was the weirdest thing to ever happen to her would be a gross under statement. To say that it was the most freakishly bizarre thing to ever happen in the history of the multiverse would be more, if not completely, accurate.  
  
Emma Rexi Uton was a semi-average 14-year-old. Notice the past tense. To say that she was anything remotely related to normal anymore would be another gross understatement, and not the last.  
  
It all started when her perfectly teenaged dream of high school was rather rudely interrupted by some unearthly music. At the time she didn't mind, because the music was so awe-inspiring and enchanting that she could focus on nothing else. If had, she might have noticed the swirling whirlpool of colors that had haunted her sub-consciousness since her creation enveloping her, or the tall motherly figure approaching her.  
  
"Sleep well my child, for tomorrow all things shall come to pass." she murmured, bending low over Emma and slipping a small object into her pocket. But she was not to know, for her mind had already slipped into the strange realm of dreams.  
  
"Albus, who is she?" a voice laden with a Scottish accent broke through Emma's slumber like a hot knife through butter. Still half asleep, she contented herself to listen groggily to the strangers conversation.  
  
"I do not know, Minerva, but when she awakes I intend to find out." a wizened old voice commented.  
  
"Perhaps we should wake her now. Merlin knows, some answers would be nice." the Scottish voice spoke again.  
  
"Minerva, I do believe you're right." the old voice replied. There was a sound of chairs scraping the floor and then something thin and wooden was touched to her temple. "Ennervate"  
  
It was as though energy was flowing from the thin thing into herself, sparking her awake. She opened one eye, took in her surroundings, and then bolted upright.  
  
The room she was in was unsettlingly familiar, but it shouldn't, couldn't, be real, just as the two people standing before her with very bemused expressions on their faces didn't exist.  
  
"What the... who... where... how...?" she spluttered before getting a grip on herself and promptly pinching her arm hard. Nerve cells picked up the futile gesture and pain promptly sparked. Blinking bewilderedly, she shook her head as though she thought she could banish the room before her with the movement.  
  
"Okay, I'm not dreaming." she stated, still blinking rapidly.  
  
"I should certainty hope so." smiled the old man with the long beard and twinkling blue eyes-Albus Dumbledore. "What ever would that make Minerva and I?"  
  
"Really odd figments of my imagination." Emma replied, distractedly rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." continued Albus Dumbledore regally "I am Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore, and this is Minerva Athens McGonagall, or Professor McGonagall to you. And you are?"  
  
"Seriously weirded out." Emma muttered "But most everyone calls me Emma."  
  
"Well Miss Out." McGonagall coughed disapprovingly "Would you care to explain how you ended up here?"  
  
Emma shot her a questioning look. "I'm completely in the dark about that."  
  
The two adults exchanged glances, and Dumbledore reached behind him and pulled out a glass of water. "Here, drink this."  
  
Emma did what she was told and swallowed the entire glass whole, and the promptly slumped forward.  
  
Dumbledore watched the Veritaserum take hold on the adolescent in front of him with a pang of regret. Still, it was for a worthy cause, because if this girl was the person he suspected her to be, then she could be their salvation.  
  
Or their downfall.  
  
"Can you hear me." he questioned  
  
"Yes." came the reply  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Emma Rexi Uton."  
  
"How did you come here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What is the last thing you remember before waking up in my office?"  
  
"Music."  
  
"Music?"  
  
"Yes, music."  
  
"Can you describe it?"  
  
"It was strange. I've never heard anything like it before. If I didn't know better I'd say it was Phoenix song."  
  
"Phoenix song? You know what a Phoenix is?"  
  
"Yes. It's a sacred bird, like Fawkes."  
  
"How do you know about Fawkes?"  
  
"The books."  
  
"What books?"  
  
"The Harry Potter books. You should read them, they're very good."  
  
"What are the names of these books?"  
  
"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The sixth one, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, should be coming out next year."  
  
"At what point in Mr. Potter's life do these books begin?"  
  
"His first year."  
  
A horror struck look passed between the two teachers, but Emma's potion- induced stupor did not allow her to witness this spectacle.  
  
"Who's been writing these books?"  
  
"J.K. Rowling."  
  
"Is she a Muggle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How does she know about the wizarding world then?"  
  
"She made it up."  
  
"The books, or the wizarding world?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"How do explain Hogwarts then?"  
  
"It doesn't exist, it can't."  
  
"How would you get to Hogwarts if it did exist?"  
  
"It doesn't exist."  
  
Dumbledore turned to McGonagall with a raised eyebrow. "Rather stubborn on that point isn't she?"  
  
McGonagall snorted. "She's a bit stubborn on all points."  
  
Dumbledore turned back to the unmoving girl on his couch. "Always assuming that Hogwarts did exist, how would you get here?"  
  
"Inter-dimensionary travel is always a possibility."  
  
"Would you care to explain this theory?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"In detail, what is your theory?"  
  
"The human brain is a pretty complex thing. It's my theory that the human sub conscience is able to link up with the sub consciences of other sentient beings, and that it is the experiences of this mass of intelligence that creates the human intelligence and imagination. Some people however, are able to see into the lives of people throughout the multiverse, and thinking it to be some sort of story idea, they simply write it down, and many become stories. We see these stories as different dimensions, or alternate universes."  
  
"How could one travel from one of these universes to another?"  
  
"There would have to be some sort of hole in the time space continuum, and someone would have to be sucked into it."  
  
"Time-space continuum?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A word."  
  
McGonagall made an exasperated noise in the back of her throat.  
  
"What is the time-space continuum?" Dumbledore rephrased  
  
"The flow of all matter and energy in the multiverse."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Emma remained silent.  
  
"So, you're from a different universe?"  
  
"It would appear that way."  
  
"Do you have any other ideas you wish to share with us?"  
  
"No, for the most part."  
  
"Do you have any other ideas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"What are what?"  
  
"Cheeky, isn't she?" McGonagall commented.  
  
"What are your other ideas?" Dumbledore said, completely ignoring his Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"I could be having an incredibly realistic dream, or I could have finally cracked."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly. "I suppose you aren't considered entirely stable, then?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Dumbledore reached inside his robes and produced an antidote, dripping the liquid down Emma's throat. She coughed for a bit before returning to reality. "I have to honestly say that this is the most anomalous thing to ever happen to me." she stated, absent-mindedly rubbing her temples. "And that's even considering that I'm not entirely convinced that this is real."  
  
"You've just been questioned under the effects of Veritaserum, and you still aren't convinced that this is real!" said McGonagall in ire.  
  
"Truth serums do exist." Emma shot back "The fact that I was able to resist the effects of what ever it was than was in that glass does point to the fact that this is some sort of elaborate hoax. Veritaserum is supposed to be all-powerful, isn't it?"  
  
"I can see that we should offer you some corroboration." said Dumbledore amusedly. He flicked his wand nonchalantly, and the morning's paper zoomed in Emma's lap.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
She stared in marvel at the moving picture displaying a portly man with a lime-green hat motioning forcefully, as though in the midst of a speech, and the glanced quickly down at the caption, which read "Newly elected Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, announced today that he would push for Britain to host the next World Cup, among other things, during his inauguration speech yesterday in front of the Fountain of Magical Brethren." Still in a light sense of shock, she gazed around the letterhead of the Prophet, eyes rolling over to the upper right hand corner of the paper. Then her eyes froze, widening in horror as they read, and re-read the ten characters printed there. All color drained from her face, and her entire body began to shake violently. The paper slipped from her fingers, gliding gently to the floor.  
  
"No." she said whispered in horror. "No. Nononononononononono."  
  
She had fallen asleep on the night of July 30, 2004, fully expecting to wake up the next day, namely July 31, 2004. But that was not the date typed so standardly on the top right corner of the paper.  
  
It was July 31, 1991. 


	2. Yawning

Yet again, a reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else that J.K. Rowling created. I do however, live for reviews, so I will dedicate a chapter to the first reviewer, flamer or not. So please review  
  
With that said, on with the show!  
  
"Miss Uton, what is it!" McGonagall cried, but Emma just continued shaking her head in disbelief, chanting "It can't be real, it can't be real." under her breath.  
  
"Miss Uton..." Dumbledore soothed. Emma took a deep, calming breath and relaxed slightly.  
  
"When I fell asleep, it was 2004." Emma whispered inaudibly, in explanation of her peculiar behavior. To her left, McGonagall let out an audible gasp. "So, always assuming, of course, that I haven't gone completely demented, I've not only fallen through some hole that leads to an alternate universe, I've fallen into a hole that lead to a point in time that is over a decade into the past and on the other side of the Atlantic!"  
  
There was a few moments silence as the weight of the situation became apparent.  
  
"Well," said Emma somewhat feebly. "I suppose I won't be portkeying back home then, will I?"  
  
"No, I suppose you won't." Dumbledore sighed heavily "So, you'll have to join the first years here at Hogwarts."  
  
It was perhaps the most unlikely statement that could have come out of his mouth at the point. Needless to say, Emma was in shock.  
  
"Excuse me, what, I mean, did you just say..."she stuttered, her brain working furiously to string together words into a semi-coherent statement.  
  
"That you should join the first years at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore, his eye twinkling in a most annoying manner. "Yes, I do believe that's what I said."  
  
Emma stared at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "But, I mean, what about the magic? I mean, I don't think, I'm probably a Muggle."  
  
Dumbledore smiled serenely, and the twinkling in his eyes reach a new echelon. "I see you don't remember the events that happened outside on the Hogwarts grounds." Emma raised an eyebrow. "When Professor Kettleburn found you on the edge of the lake, he alerted me to your predicament. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and myself went to go retrieve you. Professor Snape was the first one to touch you, and I'm afraid you reacted rather badly." he paused smiling at Emma's face, which was arranged into an expression that portrayed something between horror and amusement. "There was no lasting damage, and Madam Pomfrey is quiet convinced he'll wake up in a day or two." Emma blanched, and McGonagall muttered something under her breath. "So I believe that clears up your worries about being a Muggle."  
  
Emma nodded slowly, not daring to look the problem in the face. She could collapse later. "What about money? I'm going to need stuff for school supplies, clothes, and the like. And I'll need a place to stay for the summers..."  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand to stop the onslaught of questions. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now I think we should find you some place to stay. Any suggestions?"  
  
McGonagall fiddled with the sleeve of her robes thoughtfully. "I suppose she could sleep in Severus's quarters. He won't be needing them for a while."  
  
Emma shook her head violently. "I don't think that would go over well. He'd probably take it as an insult that the person who knocked him out was sleeping in his rooms."  
  
Dumbledor chuckled slightly. "Fair point Miss Uton."  
  
"Besides, why couldn't I stay in one of the Houses?" Emma continued  
  
"I'm afraid that they aren't a viable, due to the extensive cleaning the House Elves are giving them." Dumbledore said  
  
"Oh." said Emma, wrinkling her forehead in concentration. Then she smiled. "The Room of Requirement!"  
  
"What?" inquired McGonagall, looking incredulously at Emma through her eyeglasses.  
  
"It's room that changes itself to suit the needs of whomever asks for it." explained Emma. "It's across from a tapestry of somebody called Barney, or Budapest, or something like that, the Barmy, being clubbed to death by trolls he was trying to teach ballet."  
  
Dumbledore looked pensively over the tops of his interlocked fingers at Emma, his cerulean eyes searching her face penetratingly. Emma stared back with her auburn eyes valiantly matching his gaze with her own probing stare.  
  
Dumbledore nodded imperially, and then stood up abruptly. "I believe I know the place you're speaking of. I'll escort you there. Minerva," he said, and the Transfiguration teacher swiftly straighten up. "Kindly go check on our potions professor, if you please."  
  
McGonagall stood up and staunchly walked out of the room. Dumbledore and Emma followed moments later.  
  
"Here's the drapery, so where's the room?" Dumbledore queried, motioning to the portion of wall opposite them. Emma pretended not to hear the cynical tone is his voice.  
  
"You have to walk past the section of wall three times, thinking about what you need to be in that room, and such." she responded, pacing as she did so. "Anytime now... Aha! There it is."  
  
An opulently carved wooden door had appeared amid the granite slabs that lined the corridors. Emma gently pressed the door open, and then gasped in delight at the sight before her.  
  
"Awesome." she exhaled, eye alight with awe and the phenomenon facing her. A small kitchen was in the forefront of the room, and the walls were painted a sinuous array of color that seemed to entwine upon themselves as she watched. Behind the kitchen lay a large, queen sized four poster canopy bed, complete with rich purple hangings and bronze trim. A large window led out to a balcony that over look the lake, which held an ethereal radiance due to the color it reflected from a truly astonishing sunset. A small entertainment system sat across from the bed, and shelves of books lined the wall.  
  
"This is perfect. Absolutely, positively 100% perfect." she said, but no one heard, for Dumbledore had already left the corridor, deep in thought.  
  
From the Journal of Emma Rexi Uton, or Kestrel Denim Cascara, whichever you prefer.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I have to say that as weird as things were when I first arrived here, it's small beans compared to what's going on now. To recap, the day began with the sound of the Whomping Willow beating some unfortunate creature to a pulp, and the realization that I was really at Hogwarts, really magical, and really confused. I made myself breakfast, and then got dressed, and was about to leave for Dumbledore's office when I noticed two envelopes on the counter. One was from Dumbledore, telling me to please meet him in the Great Hall when I woke up, although in many more words, and the other was from... someone. I don't recognize the handwriting, and they didn't sign their name, but I wish they had. The letter was very strange. Here I'll copy it down...  
  
My child  
I wish good luck on your journey, and offer you some advice.  
Firstly, remember to not fear change, but embrace it. Secondly,  
nothing is impossible And lastly, a piece of instruction you shall not understand for many years -all things shall come to pass.  
  
Lovingly,  
Confusing, eh? Anyway, their was a key inside from Gringotts, so I guess I don't have to worry about money anymore.  
  
Dumbledor was just finishing up a conversation with Hagrid when I arrived. They broke off when they saw me, so three guesses about whom they were talking to.  
  
"Ah Miss Uton." Dumbledore said happily. I'm really beginning to hate the twinkle. "This is Hagrid, our gamekeeper. He's agreed to take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your school supplies."  
  
"Dumbledore's explain yer money situation ter me, an' doncha worry about it." Hagrid said, although probably with a bit more accent than I can write.  
  
"It's okay, this was on the counter when I woke up." I replied, holding up the Gringotts key. Hagrid's jaw dropped, and Dumbledore swooped down to take a look at the key. "It has a G on it, so I thought it must be from Gringotts."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and scratched his chin. "Well this does solve a problem. Have you had breakfast yet?" I nodded "Excellent! Hagrid, why don't you show Emma around." I spent the rest of the day being showed everything on the Hogwarts ground, and I have to say it was fascinating. Did you know that there are two forests on Hogwarts grounds? Anyway, I've got to stop writing now because I'm getting up early to go to Diagon Alley for school stuff. Ta!  
-Emma  
  
P.S. I've just realized I didn't tell you about my new name. Dumbledore reckons I should has an alias, although I'm not sure why. It's Kestrel Denim Cascara. Now for real, Ta!  
  
Okay, this chapter is done, so please review ASAP 


	3. Streching

There I three things in this world you can be absolutely sure about-a)I am not J.K. Rowling, b)I do not own Harry Potter and c) I live on reviews. Please respond when you read-please!  
  
Let the cartoooons begin (  
  
Emma, or Kestrel as she shall be called henceforth, awoke to two bulbous, amethyst eyes staring disconcertingly at her. She bolted upright and came nose to nose with what was an unmistakable house elf.  
  
"Hawser is sorry, miss!" squeaked the elf piteously "Hawser is not knowing the best way to wake miss up, miss."  
  
"It's alright Hawser." said Kestrel blearily "No harm done. If you ever wake me up again, just tell me to wake up or something."  
  
Hawser nodded and then suddenly threw herself at the counter and repeatedly banged her head against it, squealing "Bad Hawser, bad!"  
  
"Hawser! Knock it of! I mean," Kestrel said hurriedly as the elf banged her head even harder against the plaster "Stop! Stop it!"  
  
The elf stopped beating her head momentarily, and then pounding her fists into her skull hard.  
  
"Hawser, stop hurting yourself!" Kestrel commanded. This seemed to have worked, because Hawser immediately stopped, and began moaning wretchedly.  
  
"Hawser what did you do that for?" Kestrel chided gently.  
  
"Hawser is not waking miss up at the correct time, miss." Hawser peeped "Hawser is supposed to be getting miss up at eight and it is know nearly eight fifteen!"  
  
Kestrel glanced up at the clock, and noticed that it was indeed 8:13. "No harm done Hawser." Kestrel repeated "It's my fault really, I should have set my alarm."  
  
Hawser blinked. "Now, why don't you go back to the kitchens, Hawser." Kestrel continued. Hawser nodded, and made to leave.  
  
"But don't punish yourself!" Kestrel added, as an afterthought.  
  
Diagon Alleys was not as cool as it was made out to be. It was much better. Owls swooped over arched rooftops as people of every description wandered the cobbled streets.  
  
First off was Gringotts, which proved to be lengthy, but interesting. First the goblin nearly fell of his stool when Kestrel produced her key. Then, after several tests to prove that she was who she said she was, they were led into the most ostentatious carriage Kestrel could have ever imagined. The stopped at what was probably the last vault in the entire bank, so far underground, that you could almost feel the heat of the earth's core.  
  
"Stand back!" ordered Trine, the goblin who was with them. The command came not a moment to soon, as a jet of flame spewed out right in front of them. Hagrid followed Trine, clearly interested, as he went to subdue the dragon, while Kestrel just stood there blinking in shock.  
  
"Key please." snipped Trine, snapped her out of her reverie, and numbly handed her key over. Trine inserted it in a cleverly concealed hole, and then traced a pattern next to the door that only he could see.  
  
"If anybody but a goblin tried that, they'd be frozen in ice for the next century." Trine smiled nastily. Kestrel nodded mutely, and then poked her head cautiously into the door. "Holy shit!"  
  
She figured her vault must have three times as much gold as the rest of the world put together. Mountains of gold interspersed with rivers of silver seemed to continue for an eternity. A multitude of bronze coins lined the wall to her left, and to her right were jewels of every color imaginable, along with several boxes, and a scroll of parchment.  
  
"Blimey, Kestrel, is all 'o this yours?"  
  
"I should say it is. The goblins have been guarding these treasure for innumerable centuries. You're now the riches person who has ever had an account at Gringotts." Trine informed them.  
  
"Holy shit." Kestrel repeated in awe.  
  
"Well, don just sit there gwakin', grab some of this stuff, and we'll buy ya yer school supplies." Hagrid said.  
  
Kestrel robotically produced a money bag from her pocket and began to fill it with gold coins, but the real objects that caught her eye were the boxes, and the scroll.  
  
Trine cleared her throat." I thought you might find some of the things in here interesting. After all, this vault hasn't been opened for nearly three thousand years. Doubtless there are several items of considerable value." Trine coughed pompously "This is a box that will expand to fit anything you wish to take from your vault, while still remaining the weight of three pounds." "Thanks" said Kestrel, making to take the box from Trine. Trine held on. "But before I give it to you, I ask that you tell me what you find in here. This vault has no inventory, and it's a point of curiosity for me."  
  
Kestrel nodded, and Trine handed over the box.  
  
It was perhaps several minuets later, when both she and Hagrid were blinking out in the bright sunshine when the inevitable question was posted.  
  
"Who left ya all 'o tha' stuff?" Hagrid asked  
  
"No idea what so ever." Kestrel said "I thought I was all Muggle until I showed up at Hogwarts."  
  
Hagrid shook his great burly head, and then said, "This is Madam Malkin's, the wizarding robe shop. Have a go in 'er, you know what ter buy."  
  
Kestrel nodded, and walked through the shop doors.  
  
It wasn't very busy in Madam Malkin's, as only three or four people milling about, or being measured for robes. A woman who could only be Madam Malkin came bustling up to her. "Hogwarts dearie?" Kestrel nodded. "Well step up on the stool over there, and we'll measure you for your robes. There's another girl being measured for fine clothes, you can have a chat with her."  
  
Kestrel hopped up onto the stool as a measuring tape immediately began measuring her hand span.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." Kestrel nearly fell of her stool with shock. She was sorely tempted to say "Are you really?", but didn't think that would go over well. What she said instead was "I'm Kestrel Cascara. Nice to meet you?"  
  
"Did you know you were a witch, or did you just find out?" Hermione asked  
  
"I just found out. But I've read about it. It's really weird."  
  
Hermione smiled "I love to read. Have you ever read Lord of the Rings?"  
  
Kestrel nodded. "That was a very awesome book. Legolas is my favorite character. How about you?"  
  
"Aragorn. He's so cool. I wish I could use a sword like he does."  
  
"Archery's more my thing. I've never been able to convince my gym teacher to teach it though. Where're you from?"  
  
"Bristol. It's a rather nice place, if a bit dull. Are you from America?"  
  
"I'm a New Yorker, born and bred. I used to live on LI. Nothing really gets boring there, the general male population sees to that."  
  
They passed a few moments with idle small talk, when Hermione let out a shout. "Oh my God! Is that a giant?!?"  
  
"No that's just Hagrid. He's really nice. Sort of like the Hell's Angles people who'll tell you what they put on their roses, or how their hydrangeas are doing this season."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Besides," Kestrel continued. "Real giants are twenty feet tall. Hagrid's only ten."  
  
"You're all done, dears, step down now." Madam Malkin said, handing them each a large bundle of robes.  
  
Kestrel and Hermione left the shop still chatting animatedly. "So he gets to live at Hogwarts? Wicked!"  
  
"Yeah he gets to go into the Forbidden Forest, too, lucky blighter."  
  
"You know, for an American, you certainly use quiet a lot of British phrases."  
  
"What can I say? I've read to many English novels."  
  
"There's my parents. I've got to go. See you at Hogwarts, Kestrel."  
  
"See you later, Hermione."  
  
"Nice ta see yore makin' friends there, Kestrel. Come along now, off to Flourish and Blotts."  
  
"Nothing of consequence happened until they reached Ollivander's. The descriptions in the book had not completely conveyed the disturbing atmosphere of this shop. Cobwebs hung in every corner, and it looked like it might have been a funeral home in a past life. Kestrel and Hagrid stepped inside.  
  
"Ah, Hagrid, back so soon? And who's this?"  
  
"This here is Kestrel Cascara. She showed up at Hogwarts on 'Arry's birthday, roundabouts, an' I'm bringin' her 'ere for her school supplies."  
  
"I see." said Mr. Ollivander, although he did not look it. "Wand hand?"  
  
"I'm right handed." Kestrel replied, sticking out said limb.  
  
"Very well." said Mr. Ollivander, flicking his wand. A tape measurer sprung to life and began measuring several different parts of her body.  
  
"We have several different types of wands here, Miss Cascara, with several different types of wand cores. Phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings, unicorn hairs, and the like. Here try this. Ebony and unicorn hair. 13 inches, rather whippy, give it a wave."  
  
Kestrel took the wand and waved it a little, trying not to blush as Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand away. "Redwood and Dragon heartstrings. 10 and ¼ inches, a bit bendy."  
  
And so it went. Wand after wand passed it's way into Kestrel's hand, and each was snatched back to be replaced by another.  
  
"I must say, you're a particularly difficult customer." Mr. Ollivander said after what must have been hours. He headed toward a rack of wand labeled 'Unusual Cores'. "I haven't had somebody take one of these for nearly a decade now. Here, Mandrake sinew and stag velvet. Give it a go."  
  
Once again the tedious process of trying out wands started. She passed through Dementor skin, grim hair, werewolf claws, house-elf hair, rat's tail, Kneazle whiskers, and owl feathers to know avail. Mr. Ollivander gave her his last wand.  
  
"I'll eat my hat if this isn't your match, Miss Cascara. Phoenix teardrops, birch with ivory inlays, stiff."  
  
Kestrel tried it out, but much to her disappointment, nothing happened.  
  
"I don't under..." Mr. Ollivander spluttered, before gazing at the wand seated on the cushion on the windowsill. "I wonder..."  
  
Kestrel followed him as he grabbed the wand of it's cushion, breathing very fast. "Miss Cascara, I'd like for you to try this. It's a very powerful, very old wand my great-great-grandfather made. Inside are a hair from Merlin's beard, four hairs from the four founders, unicorn hair, a heartstring from an opaleye, horntail, fireball, and Welsh green cross, and a pure white phoenix feather, incased in Mandrake sinew and ebony and ivory. Try it."  
  
Kestrel took the wand with a thrill of anticipation. This was it! It had to be! She waved, and a multitude of rainbow sparks shot out of her wand. Mr. Ollivander nodded, looking slightly winded. "That will be sixteen galleons, Miss Cascara." Kestrel paid for her wand, lost in thought.  
  
It was by far the weirdest letter ever written to a Gringotts goblin.  
  
Trine,  
No offense intended, but are you sure that vault hasn't been opened for three thousand years? I'm sure once you read the inventory, you'll agree this seems unlikely.  
  
Anyway, here goes.  
  
Stuff that was in the box (Thanks for that, by the way)  
  
Dairies of Lilly Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Luscious Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lastrange, Ludo Bagman, Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Petunia Evans, Minerva McGonagall, and Tom Riddle  
  
One ruby and diamond necklace.  
  
Three emerald rings  
  
One opal pendant  
  
An egg!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ten silver bangles  
  
The complete Hogwarts: A History by the founders  
  
How to brew three thousand incredibly complex yet highly useful potions. By Salazar Slytherin  
  
Attack and Counterattack: A guide to Defense Strategy By Godric Gryffindor  
  
Flora and Fauna: All the Earth's Creatures By Helga Hufflepuff  
  
Fifty Thousand Advance Spells You Will Need By Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Any idea what this is about?  
  
Sincerely,  
Kestrel Cascara  
  
"Now, 'ere's yore ticket, Kestrel, and yore portkey. Don wan' ya ta be late, now do we?"  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." said Kestrel, eyeing the portkey apprehensively, before touching it and being whisked away to Kings Cross.  
  
"Kestrel! Kestrel!" Hermione said running up to (so far) her only friend in the wizarding world as she materialized in the station.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Got your ticket?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think they made a mistake. There's no platform nine and three quarters here."  
  
Just the a large family of red heads marched past, with an owl, and much muttering about "Mad Muggles giving us the evil eye."  
  
"They look like a family of wizards to me, let's see how they get on?" suggested Kestrel, who knew very well how to get on the platform, but wanted to see how it was done anyway.  
  
"Sound's good to me." said Hermione, and they watched as Percy strolled casually against the barrier, and fell straight through.  
  
Hermione turned to Kestrel. "So, you just run through then?"  
  
"Looks like it. I'll go first."  
  
Kestrel waited for the twins (Gred and Forge she mentally said) to finish going through and then took off through the seemingly solid stone. Hermione followed a moment later. "Let's go, the train leaves in five minutes." Hermione said  
  
"Okay... Oh shit." Kestrel said, as her trunk exploded. "You go ahead-no sense in us both being late."  
  
"Okay see you on the train." Hermione said, puttering off.  
  
It was nearly three minutes later when she had finally got all her stuff, and was levitating her trunk through the still open doors of the train. No sooner had she stepped inside when her first real challenge began.  
  
"Hey, Cutie!"  
  
Kestrel spun around to see three boys looking appraisingly at her. She glared icily back. Being the only fourteen-year-old in first year was going to have some drawbacks.  
  
"Need some help with that!" asked one of the twins  
  
"Do I look like it?" asked Kestrel icily. She put down her trunk, and began to peer into compartments as she passed, looking for Hermione.  
  
"I haven't seen you around before." said the other twin. Before Kestrel could answer, the twin's companion, a boy with dreadlocks who could only be Lee Jordan, blurted out. "Do you need a room?"  
  
Kestrel raised an eyebrow at him. Lee blushed, and Fred and George both smacked him on the head.  
  
"Don't mind him." said one of the twins, who had a slight overbite.  
  
"He's a bit of an idiot." said the other  
  
"Listen to the pot calling the kettle black." Kestrel muttered. The twins seemed not to have heard.  
  
"By the way-" said the one with the overbite  
  
"I'm Fred-"  
  
"And I'm George-"  
  
"This is our friend Lee Jordan."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Kestrel Cascara."  
  
"Nice to meet you." stated George  
  
"Are you a transfer student?" asked Fred  
  
"No, actually." said Kestrel, who had spotted a head of bushy hair in the next compartment. "I'm a first year." She paused to enjoy the horrified looks on their faces. "Goodbye."  
  
She poked her head in a compartment that was packed with giggling girls. They all turned to look at her. She then realized that the bushy-haired girl was probably in her third year. "Oh, sorry. Wrong compartment."  
  
She moved onto the next, relatively empty compartment. She entered. "Can I stash my stuff in here?" Both boys looked taken aback by being addressed by a girl. The messy, raven haired boy regained his speech first. "Sure."  
  
Kestrel nodded her thanks, and lugged her now grounded trunk into the compartment and onto the overhead rack. "So, Ron." the boy continued. "What were you saying about Quaffels?" The red-head jumped slightly "Oh, yeah, well Harry, they have..." but what ever Quaffels had Kestrel never found out, for at that moment she realized who's compartment she was in. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Wow.  
  
The compartment door slid open reveling a pointy faced framed by platinum blonde hair and what could have been two shaved gorillas. Draco Malfoy and his two bookends.  
  
"They're saying that Harry Potter's in this compartment. Is it true?" Malfoy said with a slight lisp. Kestrel supposed this was his drawl.  
  
Ron and Harry stood up in a typically macho fashion. Kestrel casually drew her wand out behind her back. Better to careful than not careful enough.  
  
"Yes." said Harry, calculating. "And you are?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." said Malfoy with obvious pride. Ron coughed into his hand, and Kestrel found the corners of her lips were twitching.  
  
"So you think my name's funny, don't you?" said Malfoy aggressively. "No need to ask who you are. Let's see- hand-me-down robes, and red hair, must be a Weasel, and a Mudblood with no wizarding family and no pure blood." Malfoy turned to Harry. "I think you'll find that some wizards are better than others. You need to choose your friends wisely. I can help you there." He stuck out his hand.  
  
"I think I can chose my friends for myself, thanks." said Harry coolly.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked around the compartment, which was strew with candy wrappers and mushy sandwiches. "We seem to out of food. You have plenty, would you mind sharing?" Without waiting for a answer, one of the gorillas stooped the grab an unopened chocolate frog.  
  
"Ouch!" A mangy rat was hanging from his teeth as the portly boy shook his hand violently. Scabbers squeaked as he came loose, and crashed into the window.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Malfoy shouted, running out of the compartment. Kestrel sighed, shook her head, and put her wand away.  
  
"Gits like Malfoy give us Slytherins a bad name." said Kestrel wearily. Ron gave her an incredulous stare. "What?"  
  
"You're a Slytherin?" Ron gaped. Kestrel shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know. I'm a first year you see." both boys mouth fell to the floor with an almost audible thunk. "But Hogwarts: A History said that Slytherins are ambitious, cautious people, and that sounds like me." Ron continued to gape at her.  
  
"But all Slytherins are evil!" he blurted. Kestrel raised an eyebrow. "Mad- Eye Moody was a Slytherin, and you can't say he's evil. Insane maybe, but definitely not evil."  
  
While Ron was digesting this piece of news, Kestrel turned to Harry, who was plainly wondering who Mad-Eye Moody was, and stuck out her hand. "I don't think we were introduced. Kestrel Cascara."  
  
"Harry Potter." said Harry, automatically. Kestrel shook his hand, resisting the urge to stare at his scar. She then turned to Ron, who was still staring into space. Harry punched him on the shoulder, and he blinkingly came back to life. "Ron Weasley."  
  
"Now that that's over with, have you seen a girl called Hermione Granger. She has bushy hair, she's about a head shorter than me. She Muggle born, so probably interested in any spell work."  
  
Ron stared again, but Harry said "Sure, she was in here about half an hour ago."  
  
"Which way did she go?"  
  
Harry and Ron both pointed- in different directions. Kestrel sighed. Harry and Ron glared at each other. "Right then. I'll find her on my own."  
  
She sidled out the compartment, nearly colliding with a pudgy boy who looked close to tears. "Have you seen a toad anywhere around here?" he said mournfully. "His names Trevor, and I can't find him anywhere!"  
  
"Here let me try something." she pulled out her wand. Neville took a terrified step back. "Don't worry I'm not going to hex you." she scoffed. "You said his name was Trevor?" Neville nodded. "Accio Trevor!" A squashy, green toad landed squarely in Kestrel's hand, have flown from just around the bend." Here you go then. I'm Kestrel Cascara, by the way." Neville awkwardly took the toad with his right hand and shook with his left. "Neville Longbottom."  
  
Just then the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor. Kestrel and Neville both turned automatically to face the cause of the noise. It was the twins and Lee again.  
  
"Have either of you seen a toad?" George breathed "We were just holding him when he zoomed out of our hands!"  
  
"Hey, watch were your pointing that thing, Kestrel!" said Fred melodramatically, gesturing to the wand that was aimed at his face.  
  
"You watch to whom you talk about toads to." Kestrel retorted gruffly.  
  
"Why should we... oh." Lee said comprehension dawning on his face. "It was your toad then?"  
  
"His actually." Kestrel said coolly, nodding towards Neville  
  
"We were just holding him!" protested George  
  
"Honest, Kestrel, we were going to give him back!"  
  
"Right..." trailed off Kestrel. "Listen, if you're going to play pranks on people, at least do it to people like that Malfoy git, who deserve it, or your older brother, who need it."  
  
The twins stared uncomprehendingly at her, and then they broke out into identical, slightly evil, grins. "Righty-o Kestrel..." said Fred cheerfully  
  
"We'll go play a trick on old Percy the Perfect Prefect..." continued George  
  
"And then we'll tell him, it was all your idea!" finished Fred  
  
"You do that." said Kestrel, and she turned away, still looking for Hermione.  
  
"Hello, I'm- hey Kestrel, where've you been!" said Hermione, as Kestrel turned away from the cubicle she had been looking into.  
  
"I've all over the train looking for you. What've you been up to?"  
  
"Helping a boy called Neville find his toad, and then talking to prefects and the like." Hermione explained. "What about you?"  
  
"First I staved of three blokes who were catcalling me, then I met the Boy- Who-Lived. Almost had a fight with a pureblood git called Draco Malfoy, if you can believe it. Then I bumped into Neville, summoned his toad, and then told the same people who were catcalling me to play a prank on Malfoy. A good afternoon's work, I think."  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, grinning, "But you shouldn't have got on a Malfoy's bad side like that. I hear they're very powerful."  
  
"Only money wise, and trust me, I defiantly beat them out there too. So where's you're compartment-I haven't had a chance to sit down the entire train ride."  
  
"Right this way."  
  
The walked down the narrow corridor, still conversing vivaciously.  
  
"First years! First year, ov'r 'ere! This way, come along now!"  
  
Kestrel followed the sound of Hagrid's booming voice as the throng of students made their way around Hogsmead Station. Kestrel caught Hagrid's beetle black eyes, grinning wildly. "How're ya doin', Kestrel. An' you to, 'Arry? Have a nice trip, you two?"  
  
"A very good trip!" Kestrel replied, and heard Harry shout something similar over the ruckus of the crowd. Hagrid led them around a bend and up a small hill until they were face to face with the majestic scene of Hogwarts, all lit up for the night. It was a spectacular sight, rather like diamonds sparkling amidst onyx stone.  
  
"No more tha' four to a boat, now. Steady as she goes!"  
  
Kestrel hurriedly clambered into the nearest rowboat, accompanied by Hermione, a blond who turned out to be Blaise Zambini, and a black-haired girl who turned out to be Padma Patil. There was no time for any chit-chat after introductions were made and family background relived, because then they had to scale the sopping wet steps up to a small door, at which Hagrid knocked three times. The soon-to-be-first-years huddled together in silence, before the door opened, revealing a large vestibule, and a sweeping marble staircase on which her house could have easily sat. A severe looking woman who had here hair up in a large, silvery bun stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration teacher. Here at Hogwarts, you're houses will be you're homes, and your housemates your family. There are four houses, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Each has produced several powerful, and notable wizards. Please stay in their, while I prepare the Sorting."  
  
There were several excitable whispers as the group moved as one to the small antechamber McGonagall had indicated.  
  
"I wonder what the sorting's going to be like?" Hermione questioned. "Padma, your family is pureblood, did they tell you anything?"  
  
"Not a word." Padma said mournfully. "I think my twin, Parvati, might know something, but she won't tell me. How about you, Blaise?"  
  
"Same situation. With out the evil twin, though." Blaise cracked a wry smile. There was a moment's silence, before a voice that was unmistakably Ron's said fearfully "My brother's said something about a troll..."  
  
The girl's snorted mirthfully. Ron and Harry both glared in their direction. "What are you laughing about." said Ron angrily. "For all you know, it could be."  
  
"Actually, you have to change the color of a hat." piped up a frantic- looking girl. "My mom told me."  
  
Kestrel decided not to comment.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Muggle Born

This chapter is dedicated to Marauder4eva, (thank you!) kimmi07, Aviarianna O Lorien, and even Slydawn, although I can't access his skyblog. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Keep on reviewing! Oh, and Aviarianna, thanks for the compliment. Now if only I can get into mensa...  
  
For the usual, if I were JK Rowling, would I be on ? The great and fabulous Harry Potter belongs to her, and anyone she cares to share it with. However, all scientific theories belong to me (Mwhahaha!) , and the Star Trek shows that I got the idea from.  
  
And on a completely unrelated note, anybody who likes the character Q from Star Trek should read the book I,Q. And anybody who agrees the This Means War! should get a move on should help me pester Jeconais. Thanks for reading this!   
  
The first years where herded into the Great Hall like so many cattle. Kestrel felt rather like she had when she had been the junior homecoming queen in her town – very much on display.  
  
Professor McGonagall carried out the Sorting Hat, placing it squarely in front of the (slightly terrified) first year students. There was a moments silence, and then...  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty But don't judge by what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat then me. You can keep your bowler's black, Your top hat's sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might be in Hufflepuff Where they are just and loyal Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you're of ready mind Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!"  
  
Their was a spattering of applause, while Kestrel reflected on just how punny that song really was.  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted to the crowd. Hannah made her way to the Hufflepuff house, very much relived when the spotlight turned off her when the next first year was called.  
  
"Bones, Susan."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Applause reined for a moment, before Susan took her seat next to Hannah.  
  
"Boot, Terry."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Terry Boot took an empty seat, and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before calling out the next name.  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy."  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Mandy went to the Ravenclaw table, grinning broadly.  
  
"Brown, Lavender."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lavender took her seat among applause and catcalls from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Bullstrode, Millicent."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Under cover of the applause, the hat grumbled something along the lines of "Patch of poor-quality felt indeed!"  
  
Millicent took her seat magisterially, and Professor McGonagall squinted at the next name.  
  
"Cascara, Kestrel."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Kestrel took an empty seat next to the Bloody Baron, amidst much mutters and whispers. Being the first Muggle born to enter Slytherin in the century had that effect on people.  
  
Professor McGonagall swept the hall with a penetrating glare before reading the next name.  
  
"Crabbe, Vincent."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Vincent took a seat near Millicent, understandably far away from Kestrel.  
  
"Dedans, Mieko."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Mieko went to join Many and Terry at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Fich-Fletchley, Justin."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Finnegan, Seamus."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Goyle, Gregory."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
And so it continued. Kestrel clapped politely of Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Ron, Neville, and Harry, and as Padma entered the Ravenclaw table. But beyond that, she was lost, turning over in her mind the advice the Hat had given her.  
  
"You have a lioness inside of you, and a snake, and a badger, and a raven. To be frank, I have no idea where to put you."  
  
"I'm in Slytherin. Not hardworking enough to be in Hufflepuff, to meek for Gryffindor. I could probably get along alright in Ravenclaw, but being in Slytherin would be a challenge."  
  
"Very well then..."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Kestrel was jarred out of her thoughts as Blaise joined her table, taking a seat right next to her.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're getting into?" she hissed as she sat down  
  
"Nope." said Kestrel cheerily. "But at least you're in the same boat... oh wow!"  
  
While they were talking, Dumbledore's shortest speech in the world had taken place, and dishes of food were piling themselves high all over the Great Hall.  
  
"I suppose reading about it if a bit different than seeing it huh?" Blaise smiled, scooping some mash potatoes out of a bowl.  
  
"You bet." Kestrel said, taking four legs of fried chicken from a plate.  
  
Malfoy glared at them from his seat down the table. "I don't know how you can eat, Zambini, with the stink of Mudblood fouling up the air."  
  
Kestrel surveyed Malfoy with intense dislike before commenting. "I'm quiet happy to report that your disgusting odor is quiet overpowering my own, thank you very much."  
  
The were a few whistles, and suddenly Malfoy and Kestrel were the center of the entire table's attention. They glared at each other. Although she did not notice it, several of the professors were watching apprehensively.  
  
"My disgusting odor! Ha! At least now we know purebloods have a superior sense of smell along with everything else." Malfoy proclaimed  
  
"Well, at least my family didn't become filthy rich by running around in masks after Snake-Face. Pass the corn."  
  
Malfoy blinked for a moment, before sneering maliciously. "As if you have an ounce of wizarding gold in your bank account."  
  
"I assure you, I have several tons. Now, are you going to pass the corn, or do you need one of your shaved gorillas to do it for you?" cut in Kestrel.  
  
"Several tons! Liar." Malfoy said, but Kestrel knew she had him.  
  
"Get your head out of your arse for a second Malfoy. I could afford to spend three times your entire family's vault and not even make a dent in my account. If you cannot process that thought, even with that overly large head of yours, then that's not my problem. Now, are you going to pass the corn, or can you not deal with anything other than your superiority complex?"  
  
He passed the corn.  
  
"That was... interesting." commented Professor Snape to no one in particular as he watched the Malfoy heir slide the corn across the table.  
  
"Interesting doesn't cover it." muttered McGonagall as she helped herself to some of the T-bone steak at the staff table. "A Malfoy just passed a Muggle-born the corn. The world has ended."  
  
"This is, of course, after a Muggle-born has been sorted into Slytherin, and the universe ended." squeaked Flitwick as he reach for some turkey.  
  
"It seems that quiet a lot of things have ended today." remarked Dumbledore pensively, and the staff table settled into a rather uneasy silence.  
  
"S-so, Pr-pr-professor Sn-snape," asked Quirrel timidly, eyes darting from side to side. "What-what i-is it a-ab-about werewolves th-that you w-were saying?"  
  
Harry looked up at the staff table wonderingly, eyes wandering over the many characters situated there. His eyes came to rest on a greasy hair professor talking with Professor Quirrel and, for a brief moment, he felt his scar burn as though it had re-opened.  
  
Understandably concerned, he stared at the pair for a moment, before turning to Percy, Ron's older brother who was trying to gently introduce him to the facts of life.  
  
"...so that's why Moody got sorted into Slytherin. Although some people think that he took the caution part a bit to far..." Percy trailed off, surveying Ron's rather stunned face.  
  
"Er, Percy?" Harry said. The Gryffindor prefect turned to face him  
  
"Yes what is it, Harry.?"  
  
"Who's that man talking to Professor Quirrel?" Harry questioned  
  
"Professor Snape. He's very strict, not the type of man you want to cross. He also tends to lean a bit towards Slytherins, as far as awarding points and such. Why do you ask?" Percy said curiously.  
  
"No reason. I was just curious." Harry said quickly, turning back to look at the staff table once more.  
  
Four reviews! Yippee! Now, review some more so you can see what happens next. 


	5. Mudblood

I love reviews! So please write some. I do not own Harry Potter! So do not sue me. The symbols don't work! So excuse blank spaces.  
  
"I'm telling you, Malfoy is going to get you for that." said Blaise, disquiet etched in her voice, as the shuffled down to the Slytherin common room after dinner.  
  
"Get me back for what?" questioned Kestrel unconcernedly, yawning slightly.  
  
"For what?!?" Blaise echoed disbelievingly. "You told him to get his head out of his arse! If you come out of this alive, you either are a great dueler, or have a lot of connections with people in the upstairs room."  
  
"A bit of both probably." Kestrel muttered, before dropping all pretense and turning to look her friend in the eye. "Look, Blaise, I know Malfoy is going to want revenge. But he won't be able to get into the girls dormitory, and I know a spell to make sure none of the female Slytherins do it for him. For the rest of the week we'll be surrounded by teachers, which will give us time to learn some more hexes. By the time the weekend comes, we'll be ready for him. Besides, I could probably convince a few of the Gryffindors to help us, should it come to a fight."  
  
"There is one problem with your plan, Cascara." Both Blaise and Kestrel whipped around to see Malfoy, Bullstrode, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle smirking in the doorway. "You first have to get to the girls dormitory."  
  
That was when, with a sinking feeling, that they realized they were all alone in the corridor.  
  
Kestrel pulled her wand out from her pocket, and to her left Blaise did the same. Kestrel faced Malfoy, silently cursing her luck.  
  
"Malfoy, I know this is going to sound exceedingly cliché, but why not settle this in a wizard's duel? After all, if you're half the wizard you claim to be, you shouldn't need your entourage of Gorillas & Company." Kestrel said, hoping with all her might that her subterfuge would work.  
  
For a moment, Kestrel thought Malfoy was going to agree, as a flicker of doubt flashed behind his eyes. But it was soon replaced by a very large sneer.  
  
"The chances of that happening are slim. Diffindo!" Malfoy derided, sending the Cutting Hex corkscrewing towards her.  
  
Immediately, Kestrel was on full alert she shouted "Protego!" the split second before the hex would have hit, sending it on rebound towards Parkinson, who screamed as it missed her by millimeters. Malfoy turned around to check on his compatriot, and Blaise shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" as his guard was down, levitating him three feet into the air. Crabbe and Goyle started towards her in a futile attempt to rescue their leader, but Blaise sent Malfoy spiraling into them, knocking all three to the ground, winded.  
  
But just then the tides turned. Parkinson shouted "Stupefy!", and Blaise toppled to the ground with a sickening thud. Kestrel turned her attention to her, but Pansy had already cried "Expelliarmus!" and she was forced onto the defensive again.  
  
Even though she had never once fought with magic, it could never be said that Kestrel looked inexperienced or noticeably novice. However, no amount of shielding charms that she could produce would have staved off two impediment jinxes from the front, a cry of "Petrificus Totalus!" from behind, and tackle from both Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Now," sneered Malfoy, lip bleeding slightly from all the commotion. "Cru..."  
  
"My, my, my." stated a chilling voice from the doorway to Kestrel's left. "What has happened here?" Everybody turned as one towards the voice. Even Blaise's unconscious body seemed to shift in that direction.  
  
Framed impressively in the doorway was none other than Professor Severus Snape, resident potions master of Hogwarts, and head of Slytherin house.  
  
Several minutes earlier, Professor Snape had been happily engaged brewing one of the many healing potions Madam Pomfrey often used, when the Slytherin Fifth Year Prefect knocked apprehensively on his door.  
  
"Yes." sighed the potions professor irritably.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but several of the first year Slytherins have gone missing. We've searched the upper floors, and we were wondering if you'd search the dungeons."  
  
The potions professor nodded curtly, before heaving himself out of his chair. The potion had to simmer for twenty more minutes anyway.  
  
The first years weren't that hard to follow. Simply retrace the route from the Entrance Hall to the Common Room, and listen for any noise. Any by the fact that you could hear muffled shouts and clanks from nearly one hundred yards away from the scene was a testament to what kind of people he was forced to chose as prefects.  
  
He opened the door, appraising the scene before him. The Muggle-born, Kestrel, was pinned between Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was standing triumphantly over her, with Parkinson and Bullstrode leering in the background. Blaise lay unconscious in the background.  
  
"Now," snarled Malfoy with malice that surprised even the professor. With a sinking feeling, he realized what was coming. Now was the time to step in.  
  
"My, my, my." he said, enjoying the startled expressions on his students faces. "What has happened here?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Blaise questioned as they made their way up to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just a headache." Kestrel said, shaking her head slightly. "How about you?"  
  
"Same. Although I pity you if your headache is even half as bad as mine." Blaise replied  
  
"Yeah, I imagine being knocked unconscious would do that to you." Kestrel agreed wryly. Silence fell between the two friends.  
  
"So, do you reckon we'll be expelled?" asked Blaise anxiously.  
  
"No." responded Kestrel. "Worse comes to worse, we'll be able to use a pensive and show our memories to Dumbledore, or be questioned under Veritaserum."  
  
"Joy." muttered Blaise darkly.  
  
"And rapture." concurred Kestrel. "You can't forget the rapture."  
  
And on that comforting moment, Professor Snape gave the password ("Lemon Drop"), and the began the accent to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Severus! This is indeed a surprise. And, oh my." Dumbledore surveyed the seven first years over his interlocked fingers, noting bumps, bruises, and cuts. "Has there been some sort of accident?"  
  
"Hardly." scoffed Snape. "I don't know all the facets, but it appears they were fighting. I thought it best to bring this to you, seeing how so many were involved."  
  
"A wise pronouncement." Dumbledore commented, inclining his head slightly. "Now, can any of you tell me what happened."  
  
There was immediate chaos, as both sides tried to tell their story at the same instant.  
  
"Me and my friends were just walking, headmaster..."  
  
"What! Well, I suppose if you mean to ambush Blaise and I..."  
  
"Us ambush you! I assure you, it was quiet the other way..."  
  
"Yeah, in an alternate universe maybe, Ferret Face."  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood."  
  
"Goldilocks."  
  
"Dog shit."  
  
"Arsehole!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"BIGOTED, BIASED CREETEN!"  
  
"That's quiet enough."  
  
Both Malfoy and Kestrel turned as one to face Dumbledore, who was looking somewhat pleased, despite the crude language that had been used. "Perhaps we would get farther if I interviewed them one by one. Mr. Crabbe, if you could step outside for a moment." Dumbledore swept magisterially out of the office, followed clumsily by Crabbe.  
  
One by one the Slytherins were asked into the hallway. Kestrel was called last.  
  
"Now, Miss Cascara, how did you come to be fighting Mr. Malfoy and Company?"  
  
Kestrel took a deep breath, and compiled together the condensed version of everything that had happen from dinnertime onward.  
  
"...and now we're here, so." she finished  
  
Dumbledore gazed majestically over at Kestrel who was leaning stiffly against the wall as she completed her tale. "You do realize, of course, that you rivals tale differs considerably."  
  
Kestrel dug her wand out of her pocket, and began to twirl he wand idly in an attempt to find something to do. "I expected that."  
  
"However, if you all will agree to it, I could question you under a truth detector. Or if you don't, I'll be forced to give you all a detention. No points will be taken from Slytherin."  
  
"Thank you, sir" sighed Kestrel, and she followed him out of the corridor, still indolently spinning her wand in her fingers.  
  
"I can't believe we got off with a detention." Blaise was still saying nearly a half an hour later as the sat up chatting of Kestrel's bed. Pansy and Millicent were pointedly ignoring them, and the fifth girl, Sophie Moon, was already asleep.  
  
"At least nobody got expelled. Now I can get Malfoy back, and still be in school!" Kestrel said happily, brushing out her hair. There was a few minutes silence, before Blaise Began giggling sporadically.  
  
"What?" asked Kestrel, as she stared in bewilderment at her friend.  
  
"I just remembered, you called Malfoy, probably the most influential under aged wizard in England besides Harry Potter, Goldilocks." she said between laughs, holding her side.  
  
Kestrel shook her head slightly, throwing up her hands in the air to symbolize defeat. "That's it, Zambini! You need to go to bed."  
  



	6. First Day

It's not nice to have less reviews than you have chapters. So please review! At this point, I would like to comment that if I owned Harry Potter, I would be making money off of him, rather than posting here.

Yes, I know that Blaise is male. But I liked the idea of a female Blaise better, so live with it.

((( )))

Kestrel woke up automatically at eight o'clock, a trick learned from three years under the Moccasin's care. Up at eight, or nothing on your plate was one of the copious profusely annoying axioms she was forced to learn by rote while under foster care...

Deciding that the first day of classes was not a good time to dwell on former family, she heaved her self out of bed and made for the bathroom, which was really rather nice, with private stalls for every girl, and fuzzy, inch deep carpets in an unimaginable shade of green.

It was several minutes later when Kestrel made her way to the Great Hall, feeling much more refreshed and very optimistic. Today was when she would really start her new life, and nothing was going to screw it up.

And those chocolate chip pancakes looked simply scrumptious. They were nearly begging to be eaten.

((( )))

Ten minutes and five flapjacks afterward, Padma Patil walked into the Great Hall, looking lost in thought. As she passed the Slytherin table, Kestrel hailed her jovially.

"Hi, Padma. How're the Ravenclaws?" she asked, smiling broadly.

"Very good, thank you, Kestrel." Padma whispered in a barely audible voice, before speeding up to reach the Ravenclaw table.

"That's odd." commented Kestrel as Blaise sat down to her left, yawning hugely.

"Wh-what's odd?" questioned Blaise idly, yawning and reaching for sausages.

"Padma. I just asked her how she was doing, and she acted very strangely." Kestrel informed her, passing the ketchup to the third year across the way who had asked for it.

Blaise stopped shoveling pork down her mouth, took a tremendous swallow and sighed deeply. "I was afraid of this. It's starting already."

"What's starting?" inquired Kestrel impenitently

"The bias against Slytherins. More than likely, she mentioned you or me in passing, and heard a bunch of stories about evil Slytherins, or as she's a pureblood, grew up listening to them. You're fate was sealed the moment the hat shouted out your house." Blaise enlightened her.

"Oh." uttered Kestrel, who up until that moment had anticipated resistance from only the pureblood fanatics.

The was a few seconds uncomfortable silence.

"Well, that's just bull shit, and there is no way I'm going to put up with it." Kestrel announced, loading an English muffin with butter and popping it whole into her mouth.

"How're you going to do that?" queried Blaise

"Well," replied Kestrel, taking the schedule handed to her by McGonagall. "It looks like we have double Herbology with the Ravenclaws next. I think we need to talk with Padma."

((( )))

The tension in greenhouse one was nearly palpable. Padma and Mandy stood on the other side of the table where they were sorting herbs, Blaise and Kestrel on the other. Not much was being said, even along the lines of "So, what do you reckon this one is?"

After nearly twenty minutes of oppressive silence, Kestrel could stand it no longer.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Look, I'm not evil, and she's not evil! Get over it!"

Both Padma and Mandy looked up, seemingly startled at her out burst.

"But you're in Slytherin! How can you not be evil?" retorted Mandy, after recovering slightly.

Kestrel let out a roar of frustration. "Please, don't tell me I need to give you the 'Not all Slytherins are evil' talk!"

Both girls gave her a blank stare. Kestrel sighed, annoyed. "Okay, apparently I do. Now listen closely. The characteristics of Slytherin house are ambitious and cautious. Not evil, deranged or twisted. For your information, Mad-Eye Moody, one of the greatest Aurors of all time, was in Slytherin."

"And Grindelwald was a Gryffindor, remember that too!" chimed in Blaise.

Both Mandy and Padma gasped in astonishment. "Is that even possible?" squeaked Padma, her eyes round with shock.

"Well you have to admit, you'd have to have some nerve to kill all those people." Blaise continued. "Besides, it was a family tradition, all the Grindelwalds before him were either in there or Ravenclaw."

"That... makes sense." conceded Mandy, nodding her head thoughtfully.

"It's like that with the Slytherins. We get gits in that house that really shouldn't be in there, like Malfoy." Kestrel picked up, glaring to where Malfoy and three of his cronies were puzzling over a packet of red seeds.

Mandy and Padma shared glances, and then solemnly stuck out their hands. Blaise and Kestrel shook them just as gravely, before breaking out into identical grins.

"Now we get to tell you all about our incredible adventure we had last night." And with those words, Kestrel launched into her tale of the ambush.

((( )))

As the Slytherins had the afternoons free on Mondays, Blaise and Kestrel went to go visit Hagrid, something about which Blaise was rather worried about.

"I mean, what if he gets angry, I mean, he's ginormous! He could probably crush us with one finger!"

"Blaise, calm down." Said Kestrel sternly "Hagrid is about as likely to crush us as Dumbledore is to ride a unicycle around the Great Hall in a pink tutu."

Blaise snorted. "You really have some nasty mental images in there, Kes." she muttered, slapping Kestrel on the head.

"Yeah, well, sick imagination and all that." concurred Kestrel, rubbing her head where Blaise had hit her before knocking on Hagrid's enormous door. "Oh, and by the way, ginormous is NOT a word."

"Kestrel! Nice ta see yer! An' who's this?" he said, squinting down at Blaise, who was staring up at Hagrid with shock of an astronomical proportion.

"This is Blaise Zambini, a girl from my year." Kestrel introduced "Blaise, this is Hagrid."

"I noticed." wheezed Blaise faintly

"Well, why don't yer come inside, I have some tea you all can have." Hagrid said, looking slightly puzzled at Blaise's behavior. As she scooted apprehensively inside, Hagrid leaned down low and whisper to Kestrel. "What's up with 'er?"

"She just wasn't quiet aware that you were so tall." Kestrel smiled, stepping into Hagrid's hut.

((( )))

"He was nice." commented Blaise as they left Hagrid's hut some two hours later, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes. "I don't think much of his cooking though."

"Neither do I, to tell the truth." replied Kestrel, looking down at her watch. "Crap, is that the time! We'd better get started on our homework."

"What for?" questioned Blaise, glance at her own wrist for the time. "It's only 3:32."

"Yes well, seeing that certain people are unable to make any sense past 10:00, and it'll take at least two hours to finish all this homework, I think it's best to start now." Kestrel retorted, corners of her mouth twitching.

"Hey, I do not!" Exclaimed Blaise indignantly.

"The fact that you automatically assumed it was you does lend to the fact." Kestrel grinned

Blaise pouted all the way back to the library.

((( )))

"Um, Kestrel?" a voice asked tentatively.

Kestrel looked up from the Charms homework that she was doing, to see Hermione standing tentatively on the other side of the table.

"Hey, Hermione, have a seat." Kestrel said, moving a rather large book entitled _Useful Herbs of Britain_, off the seat next to her. "How was your first day?"

"Wonderful. Have you had transfiguration yet?" Kestrel shook her head. "I had it this afternoon. I was able to get my match completely silver before the end of the lesson."

"I have transfiguration tomorrow, first thing." Kestrel said. Just then Blaise plopped down to Kestrel's right, dropping the book she was holding with a loud thud.

"I found it!" exclaimed Blaise triumphantly, causing several people at the next table over to glare at her. "The wand movement isn't jab-flick, it's flick-jab! No wonder I didn't get the Sparkling Spell right!"

"Told ya so." smirked Kestrel. Blaise stuck out her tongue, and then noticed Hermione, who was have a relatively fake sounding coughing fit behind her hand. "Who're you?"

"Hermione Granger. We were on the boat together." Hermione reported matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that's right. How's it like in the lion's den?" Blaise replied, unfazed.

"Okay I guess. Pretty much everyone leaves me alone." Hermione informed them, drooping slightly.

"Sounds lonely." commented Blaise sympathetically

"And I thought Slytherins were supposed to be the lone wolves." Kestrel remarked, trying, and failing, to turn it into a joke.

"I know, I know. I feel like I'm the only one in the whole of Gryffindor who doesn't have friends inside the house." Hermione moaned miserably.

"Well at least you don't have enemies." answered Blaise darkly. Hermione's head snapped up.

"What?!?!?!" she cried, earning their table yet another glare from the table across the way.

"Kestrel don't tell me it's Malfoy."

"Yep." countered Kestrel cheerfully. "Him, and Parkinson, and Crabbe, and Goyle, and Bullstrode."

"And most likely Nott and Morag too." added Blaise, who sounded contrastingly lethargic.

"And let me guess, you got into a fight." she moaned.

"Well, fight isn't exactly the right term..."started Blaise slowly

"... being caught in an ambush is probably more accurate." completed Kestrel, tensing for Hermione's reaction.

Hermione groaned loudly, burying her head in her hands. "I'm surprised you're still here." she grumbled

"So are we." Blaise informed Hermione darkly. "But we just have detention with Snape tonight."

"Cleaning out caldrons can't be all that bad, can it?" Kestrel said optimistically, forcing a smile.

Hermione shook her head wearily. "I just hope Professor Snape isn't in a bad mood. I've heard he can turn really nasty."

((( )))

They reported to Professor Snape's office directly after dinner, not wanting to run into Malfoy and give him another opportunity to cause trouble. As a result, they were nearly five minutes early, although as Blaise pointed out, it wasn't as though that could lower Snape's opinion of them.

"At least punctuality isn't a foreign virtue to you." muttered the potions master as he swept into the office three minutes later. "You'll be cleaning those caldrons tonight, while Mr. Malfoy and his party will be alphabetizing potions ingredients."

"Yes, sir." both Blaise and Kestrel chimed.

They worked in silence for several minutes before Malfoy and company swaggered in, acting for all the world as though it was perfectly fine to waltz in nearly ten minutes late.

"You're late, Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Miss Parkinson and Bullstrode." Snape admonished icily. "Do it again and I'll be forced to give you another detention."

"But sir!" protested Malfoy, looking shocked.

"Yes?" inquired Snape.

"Really, I mean..." he trailed off, quailing under Snape's bemused stare.

"You will be alphabetizing potion supplies today, while..." but he got no farther, as Malfoy had let out a vehement exclamation of disbelief. Snape turned his glare on full throttle, but Malfoy didn't notice.

"Sir! This is servant stuff! And I'm a Malfoy!" remonstrated Malfoy.

"And you find this task too...menial... for your liking?" questioned Snape

"Yes, exactly." nodded Malfoy fervently.

"Then you will clean caldrons with Miss Cascara and Miss Zambini." he declared. Malfoy's jaw dropped, and Kestrel grinned in spite of herself, having paused her sluicing to watch the event, as had Blaise.

"Does anyone else have any, objections?" inquired Snape. Silence reigned.

"Good." Snape glided back to his desk, turning his back on Malfoy, who looked as though he was going to argue further. Clearly recognizing defeat, however, he trudged over the mountain of caldrons where Blaise and Kestrel had resumed their work.

"I'm going to kill you for this." he snarled, snatching away the brush Blaise was reaching for. She frowned and selected another one.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have plans for the next 136 years, you'll have to wait until then." Kestrel retorted, scrubbing her caldron with renewed vigor.

Malfoy smirked slightly, and then replied slyly. "I'm prepared to take you up on the offer of a wizard's duel. You do know what one is, right? Are you sure you haven't just heard of it?"

"Of course she has." Blaise proclaimed, turning her back to the self were the potions ingredients were being organized. "I'm her second, who's yours?"

Malfoy glanced at his cronies, sizing them up. "Crabbe. Meet in the trophy room at midnight, it's always unlocked."

"Why would we do that?" asked Kestrel, eyebrow raised. "So we can go through all the trouble of sneaking out of the Slytherin dungeon and make our way to the trophy room, only to find Filch there?"

Malfoy's jaw dropped, as did his scrubbing brush. Kestrel smirked triumphantly as he spluttered wildly.

"How, what, but, who?" he fumed, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"That's one of the oldest tricks in the book, right up there throwing sand in your opponents eyes." Kestrel sneered. "So instead, Friday, midnight, Slytherin Common Room. Chicken out, and you have to wear 'McGonagall is Sexy' plastered to your forehead for a week. Any spellwork done by anyone but the duelers and their seconds will result in immediate disqualification. Agreed?"

"But, what if there are people in there?" Malfoy whined desperately.

"I thought you had nearly the whole of Slytherin afraid of your father's wrath. Surely there something you can do." commented Kestrel. Malfoy's face tinged pink.

"Agreed." he spat, and went back to scrubbing his caldron in stuffy silence, smoldering.

((( )))

It was nearly eight o'clock when the potions Professor decided that they had had enough, even though only a quarter of the potions ingredients where on the shelves, and a good chunk of the caldrons remained. So they all left, all except Kestrel, and Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Cascara, stay here." he ordered. "I have something to say to you. Separately, so please wait outside Miss Cascara."

Kestrel stepped outside, bewildered and concerned. Did he overhear their conversation about the wizard's duel?

She waited outside pacing, before she decided to take drastic action. Pressing her ear against the door, she was delighted when the conversation wafted into her ears.

"...surprised in you Draco, I would have thought you of all be able to realize what that means." the potions master's voice drifted through the door, no longer icy.

"I think I do. I'm just...slightly shocked, that's all." the tones of the Malfoy air spoke, sounding as arrogant as ever. "I thought Dumbledore held you in high esteem."

"He has grown more suspicious of me ever since the break-in at Gringotts." Snape replied. "Now, I believe curfew ends in five minutes, so I suggest that you get moving." There was a scrapping of chairs, and Kestrel hurriedly removed her ear from the door and walked several paces down the corridor, just as the door opened and Malfoy walked down the hallway, the now-familiar smirk displayed proudly on his face.

"Miss Cascara, if you please." the Death Eater Spy said silkily, still seated in his office.

Kestrel hesitantly walked into the office once more, head swimming with the overheard conversation. What did Snape mean? Was Dumbledore or someone else watching them during detention.

"Have a seat." the potions professor said, indicating a chair opposite from him. Kestrel sat.

"Now, Miss Cascara, I want to know how you knew how to fight like you did last night." Snape said dangerously.

"What?" Kestrel questioned, disorientated. Why in earth was Snape asking about that?

"I want to know how you managed to produce a shielding charm, three stunners, and a disarming spell on your first day at school, when you have no wizarding background." rephrased Snape.

"Well, I knew the incantations from books I read, and I just used them." replied Kestrel, still confused.

"So you mean to tell me that you just spoke the incantations, and the spells worked?" inquired the professor incredulously. Kestrel nodded, mystified, and very much wrong-footed. "I see." said Snape, although he seemed a bit disconcerted. "Miss Cascara, would you mind taking this quill and vanishing it? The incantation is Evanesco."

"I know sir." replied Kestrel, taking her wand out of her pocket and tapping the quill. "Evanesco." The quill evaporated.

"Very well." whispered Snape staring at the place the quill had been a moment before. "You may leave. If anybody asks why you are out so late, tell them it's my fault."

Kestrel left the office at top speed, anxious to converse with Blaise and still very baffled. Which was probably a mistake. If she had stick around, she might have found out some very interesting stuff.

((( )))

As Kestrel made her hasty exit, Dumbledore materialized behind Snape, frowning thoughtfully.

"It does appear that we were right, Severus." Dumbledore stated. "She does take after her father."

"Which one?" asked Snape, interestedly.

"Either, I suppose." Dumbledore replied noncommittally. "And her mother is in their to, I suppose."

"They certainly look alike." commented Snape, grading a fifth year's homework. "Her ears are a bit less pointy, and her hair more brown, but nearly everything else..." his voice trailed off.

"Anyway, this has been very informative. Thank you for allowing me to watch, Severus." Dumbledore said, making for the door.

"Anytime, headmaster." responded Snape

((( )))

Will you people please review? Respond? Reply? Retort? There's a little button in the bottom left hand corner you can press. Come on, please!


	7. Of Angelica Pickles

The plot thickens, and still no new reviews! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review!

Oh, and by the way, I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

The next three days passed in a blur. Kestrel managed to turn her match into a needle on her third try, much to the chagrin of Malfoy, who's match stayed stubbornly a match throughout the class period. Astronomy took place on Thursday night for the Slytherins, which is why on Friday morning Blaise and Kestrel, accompanied by Sophie, had a late breakfast before heading down to the dungeons for their first-ever potions class.

"Good thing classes start later today. I don't think I could have gotten up in time otherwise. How about you Kestrel?" commented Sophie cheerfully.

"I had trouble getting up as it is." muttered Kestrel dryly, stretching. "We birds of prey are not known for being morning people."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you about that." said Blaise

"What, morning people?" asked Kestrel, a feeling of dread clawing its way into her stomach.

"No, your name. I mean, no offense, it's a beautiful name, but it's unusual, isn't it? How'd you get it?" Blaise rephrased.

Kestrel mental cursed herself. She should have known choosing such an odd name would have consequences. What was he supposed to tell them, that she was from an alternate universe? That she named herself after her animal totem that her mom had mad her get when she was ten?

Then her mind clicked into action. She couldn't name herself, but her mother could.

Sending a silent prayer to whatever deity had come up with imagination. Kestrel came up with her story. "Well, Kestrel wasn't my original name, it was Emma." she said, intermingling the truth with falsehood, in order to make her story more believable. "My mom decided that I should rediscover my Native American roots by finding an 'animal totem', so we went on the Internet and read about all these different animals, and it turned out to be a Kestrel. Eventually, she convinced my father to have my name changed as an eleventh birthday present." She held her breath hoping her story would pass.

"What's the Internet?" inquired Sophie interestedly. Kestrel nearly slapped herself on the forehead. How could she had been so stupid? The internet hasn't been completely developed yet!

"It's a bunch of computers linked together that they have in the library." said Kestrel evasively. It was sort of the truth...

"Oh, Okay then." replied Sophie, rather disappointedly. Obviously she had been expecting something a bit more miraculous. "I think this is it."

The took in the scene before them. A door on the right-hand side was surrounded by nervous looking Slytherin and Gryffindor first years. Kestrel shivered slightly, noting the air was at least ten degrees colder here than in the great hall. It was also (if the water dripping down the walls was any indication) a lot more humid.

"Well this looks ominous." commented Hermione as she walked over to join the group.

"You're telling me. I bet he charms it that way." replied Sophie, eyeing some cobwebs in the corner apprehensively.

Kestrel opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment the door to the potions room creaked open, and the class entered.

"Divide up into pairs. We'll be working in twos today." Professor Snape, robe billowing out behind him silence fell as the class. Kestrel turned around t find that Blaise and Sophie had already pair up. Sighing, she noticed that Hermione was taken to. In fact, everyone had a partner, except ...

"Oh boy." Kestrel groaned looking at the only solitary figure in the room. Neville Longbottom. And a Gryffindor. Shit.

Resigning herself to the fact that there was no one else to pair up with she made her way over to where Neville was staring dejectedly around the dungeon.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me." she said with forced cheerfulness.

Neville looked shocked for a moment, and then he numbly scooted over to make room for Kestrel. She took her seat and set up her caldron as Professor Snape swept around the room, looking for mistakes.

"In this class room you will learn the subtle art and exact science of..." Snape began. Wordlessly, Kestrel pulled a spiral notebook, quill, and ink out of her flamboyantly rainbow colored bag, prepared to take notes, when the need be.

After the speech came roll call, Gryffindors followed by Slytherins, Snape making comments all the way. It was amazing, really, how sarcastic the guy could be. And brutally honest.

"Cascara, Kestrel." he said, eyes sweeping over to were she sat next to Neville. "Another little history maker." Kestrel blinked. "Here." she said, trying to show indifference. Snape moved on to the next name.

Suddenly, Snape looked over at Harry. "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me bezoars?"

Harry blinked. "I don't know sir."

"Tut, tut. Clearly fame isn't everything. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape replied icily.

Kestrel looked sideways, and noticed Hermione holding her hand up as far as it would go. Again, Harry's answer was. "I don't know."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming here, eh Potter?" Harry looked absolutely furious. "Let's see if you can answer this one. What would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir." Harry replied. "But I think Hermione does. Why don't you ask her?"

Snape's face contorted into a rather scary smirk. "Sit down!" he snapped at Hermione, who by this point had taken to standing up with her hand stretching towards the ceiling. "A point will taken from Gryffindor for you insolence, Potter."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him under the table and muttered something into his ear. "Let's see if our other icon can answer the questions any better. Cascara, where would you look if I told you to find me some bezoars?"

Kestrel took a deep breath as she remembered the correct answer from the Sorcerer's Stone. Thank the Gods she was able to smuggle the first Harry Potter book under her bed at the Moccasin's!

"The stomach of a goat." she supplied readily. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Correct. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're the same plant, sir. Also know as," she paused, searching her memory for the correct word. "An aphrodite, or aconite. I can't remember which it is."

"Aconite, Miss Cascara. Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of beauty." Snape supplemented, sneering slightly.

"Oh." Kestrel replied, feeling rather foolish. "Right."

"Let's see if you can't get the complete right answer on this one, Miss Cascara. What would you get if you added powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A powerful and often irreversible sleeping potion known as the draft of the living death." Kestrel answered, confident that she had got this question at least right.

"Correct, Miss Cascara." Snape responded curtly. "Now, today we will be working on a simple potion to cure boils. The directions are on the board. Begin."

Potions, after Snape had settled down at his desk to write, was actually quiet enjoyable, and interesting. Kestrel got some sort of satisfaction when the potion turn the correct color when the correct ingredient was added. It would have been downright fun if Neville hadn't flinched every time she looked in his direction. Her patience was beginning to wear thin on that respect.

"Look, Neville, the chances of me cursing you the near future are rather slim, so why don't you just try to relax, and enjoy the potions lesson." she said exasperatedly

"Enjoy the potions lesson?!?" echoed Neville incredulously. "Are you insane?!?"

"Well, it depends on who you talk to." admitted Kestrel. "I was known to be a bit unstable at SMS."

"SMS?" inquired Neville "What's that?"

"My old school's nickname. It stands for Saint Maria's School. It's a nice private school back on LI."

"LI! Do you Americans always speak in initials?" Neville replied curiously.

"LI stands for Long Island. And yes, we do tend to use initials a lot. It speeds up conversation. Now take the caldron off the fire so I can add the quills."

Neville looked rather confused. "Why does the caldron need to be of the flames?"

"Because if the quills come within two inches of combustion your caldron will melt, flood the dungeon, and you'll end up in the Hospital Wing with some nasty welts."

"Oh." Neville responded, quickly removing the caldron from small inferno below. "Yeah, removing the caldron is a good idea. Check."

"Sorry we left you with Longbottom, Kestrel." Sophie and Blaise apologized as one as Kestrel stepped out from Potions Classroom.

"It's alright. Neville was rather nice, really. He just needs a little help with the non-plant components of potions." Kestrel replied.

Sophie blinked. "You're admitting, in front of witnesses, that you think a Gryffindor is nice."

"Yeah. I mean, how are we supposed to overcome the whole Slytherins are evil bit if we can't get over the whole Gryffindork thing." countered Kestrel

Blaise nodded in consent, and Sophie made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat. "So, what do you reckon they're serving for lunch?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Something quick, I hope." Blaise replied "We've got to go to the library."

"Why? You have all weekend." Sophie questioned. Blaise and Kestrel both raised their eyebrows. "Oh that's right. Wizard's duel tonight. I'll root for you, but I don't envy you. Malfoy's going to cream you."

"Thanks for your support." muttered Kestrel darkly as they sat at their usual spots at the Slytherin table.

The rest of the day went at an unbelievably fast pace, so that it seemed that one moment she was checking out books from the library, and the next sitting in her last class, Herbology, and then finding herself in the common room with Blaise, looking up hexes to used against Malfoy, and nervously fingering her wand.

"What are the chances of us learning this stuff in three hours?" exclaimed Blaise.

"You probably won't need to know it in three hours. You're my second, remember?" replied Kestrel, looking up the banishing charm in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four.

"Thank god for small favors." muttered Blaise.

Somewhere, outside the Slytherin Common room, Hagrid was drinking his third bottle of firewhiskey, Snape was grading papers, and Filch patrolled the Astronomy Tower. Suddenly, the clock rang out and twelve gongs pierced the air. Several curious Slytherins filed silently down into the common room, forming an eerie circle around the room. Two figures pushed their way through the circle, wearing looks of complete confidence. Another pair slowly rose from their places by the fire, wands outstretched. As both duos approached the center of the circle, one from each twosome stopped short while their companions continued. A light suddenly flashed, and it became apparent who these two people were.

One was female, her long chestnut hair tucked behind her prominent, pointy ears, making them even more obvious. Her extended wand was covered in swirls of black and white, and her eyes shone with multicolored flecks of color.

The other was a boy, eleven years of age, with short platinum blonde hair that nevertheless hid his ear tips from sight, gray eyes, and a thin mouth curled into a very unpleasant sneer. His wand was a dull birch color.

Upon arriving at the center of the group of on lookers, both summed each other up, gave a short, jerky sort of half bow, and raised their wands.

The wizards duel had begun.

Kestrel and Malfoy circled each other, neither wanting to make the first move. Malfoy, hoping to provoke her, began throwing insults at her.

"Bitch, arsehole, Mudblood."

"Did you know that Mudblood has been used for over a millennium now?" commented Kestrel airily.

"And your point is?" shot back Malfoy, half curious, half aggressive.

"You've been using the same petty insult for a thousand years now, and seem incapable of coming up with another one. What a lack of imagination." Kestrel retorted.

Malfoy lunged, with a cry of "Impedimenta!" Kestrel ducked as the spell whooshed over her.

"Depulso!" she yelled, moving quickly behind the relative cover of a nearby armchair as a suspiciously green spell missed her by inches a hit a table behind her, reducing it to ashes.

"Locomotormortis!" bellowed Kestrel. "Protego!" countered Malfoy.

And so it continued for nearly an hour. Kestrel had cast and Imperturbable charm on her chair to keep some of Malfoy's minor jinxes from damaging it, but Malfoy wasn't sticking to just minor curses.

"Crucio!" he yelled, and the chair was blasted to smithereens.

Ducking behind the side of the fireplace, Kestrel quickly levitated a table into the path of a jet of purple fire that was spiraling towards her. Perhaps getting an idea from that trick, he sent and armoire flying in her direction. With a quick cry of "Evanesco!" however, it was dispersed into thin air.

While Malfoy's curse rained around her, Kestrel aimed her wand at the floor. "Spongify!"

Jumping hard on the cushion of pale lilac light, Kestrel flew towards a very startled Malfoy with a cry of "Mimblewimble!"

"Avardie Kadarve!" he screeched in desperation, but Kestrel's counter curse didn't allowed him to successfully complete the spell. Good thing to.

"Flipendo!" yelled Malfoy, sending Kestrel painfully into a table leg. Her wand clattered to the floor not two inches away from her.

"You can't beat a Malfoy, Mudblood!" he gloated, but his victory was short lived.

"Acus!" gasped Kestrel and immediately Malfoy's body became ridged and silver.

Needless to say, chaos ensued.

"She's killed Malfoy!" screamed Parkinson as Kestrel got unsteadily to her feet, helped by Blaise.

"This doesn't look good." muttered Kestrel, as several upperclassmen Slytherins raised there wands.

"I say we should kill her!" yelled a burly fourth year, who Kestrel thought might play on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Let's get her and her second!" shrieked a tall seventh year girl.

"Oh really." challenged a sixth year, stepping to where Blaise, Kestrel, and by this time, Sophie, were standing with very grim expressions on their faces. "And how many Unforgivables did Malfoy throw at her? Aren't those punishable by a life sentence in Azkaban? I think he should be the short twig."

The sixth year's proclamation cause a massive amount of muttering to sweep the crowd, and some of the boulder Slytherins came to throw in their lots with the herd of black sheep, including three seventh years, and Morag McDougal, a burly, muscular boy in Kestrels year, and a pureblood.

Tension in the room rose, and Kestrel noticed a small group of maybe ten Slytherins edge into the door to the boys dormitory. Deciding to worry about the students that were pointing wands at her, Kestrel turned her mind back to the conversation at hand.

"Blood traitor." spat Bullstrode, venom nearly dripping from her voice.

Morag, who was the clear attraction of her unwanted attention, simply shrugged. "There are some people who don't like being carbon copies of their parents."

The mutterings increased, and a few more people swelled the ranks of the herd. Now nearly twenty people stood by Kestrel- but the were still facing nearly thirty opponents.

And uncomfortable silence made the apprehension in the room become even more pronounced as both parties eyed each other, fingering their wands nervously.

"Teachers!" shouted someone from the entrance way to common room. "Filch, and Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore. And they're headed this way!"

There was a stunned silence, in which no body moved. Hastily, Kestrel cast a silencing charm around the common room, and stuck her wand to her throat. "Sonorus!"

"Don't just stand there, get back to your dormitories!" she yelled. Nearly everybody on both sides complied, and there was a mad scramble to the dormitories. But there was still evidence that had to be disposed of.

"Evanesco!" to the pile of ashes that was once a table, "Reparo!" to the damaged furniture, and "Finte Incantatem!" to the large needle that was Malfoy (the Spongify pad long having dissipated), as well as a cry of "Abigere!" to both Malfoy's stunned, but still alive body, and the numerous books that Blaise and Kestrel had been looking up spells in. The boy flew into the boy's dormitory, the tomes, to the girl's.

"Come on!" Kestrel hissed, pulling on a rather shocked Blaise so that they were twirled into the entrance to the girls dormitory just ahead of Sophie.

They ran up the stairs to the first door to the right and shut it tight, before bounding into their bed, still fully clothed, and breathing heavily. They lay there in silence for several minutes.

"I have got to tell my mom about this!" exclaimed Blaise finally, laughing aloud. "She will never believe how much stuff has happened, and we haven't even been in school for a week now! She's always telling me about the time she rescued a hippogriff in the forest during her fifth year, and I've been trying to beat that for years!"

Kestrel couldn't help it. She laughed too.

As interesting as Friday was, Saturday was even more so. But in a completely different way.

At around ten in the morning Hagrid came blustering through the Great Hall and made his way to the end of the Slytherin table where Kestrel and the 'anti-purebloods' were sitting, enjoying a late breakfast.

"What the bloody hell do ya think yer doin', Kestrel?" he roared, making the saucers rattle. "Getting' yerself in Slytherin? What were ya thinkin'?"

"Hagrid, what's the big deal. I'm a Slytherin, so what. I'm not the next dark lord or anything." Kestrel tried to soothe, but to no avail.

"Fer all we know, ya could be! The Slytherins are all evil gits, ya should know that!" he exclaimed.

Kestrel shook her head exasperatedly, and turned to Blaise, who seated on her right.

"Blaise, does this conversation sound familiar?" she asked, a smile not unlike the ones the Weasley twins were known to wear whenever the were about to play a particularly nasty prank on someone singing across her face.

"You know that you mention it, this does sound rather like the one we had on Monday with Padma." she replied, not really knowing what was going on, but playing along anyway.

"And does it seem to you that we'll probably be having this conversation for the rest of our lives?" Kestrel questioned

"Yeah, actually. My mom's still having it." Blaise frowned trying to understand what her friend was getting at.

"Well, you know what. I think I'll just get the conversations out of the way. I've have plans for the rest of my life. And they don't include explaining the reason for my house placement over and over again." Kestrel proclaimed, and with that she stood resolutely on her seat and jabbed her wand at her throat.

"Sonorus!" she whispered, and felt the familiar stretching sensation in her throat. "Excuse me!" she yelled, and her voice boomed throughout the hall, cause an intense silence to rule as every single person in the hall jumped and turned to stare at her.

"Hi, my name is Kestrel Cascara, and I'm in Slytherin, and as such, several people seem to be under the impression that I'm a malevolent pureblood fascist. I'm not evil, and I'm Muggleborn. Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters; after all, Mad-Eye Moody was a Slytherin, and Grindelwald was a Gryffindor, so I just thought I'd bring that up. Don't judge a book by it's cover."

Several of the people sitting near her began to voice their opinions also. "I'm not evil either." "Evil people sit on that side of the table." "Don't pick on us just because we have to terrible luck to land in the same house as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Kestrel cleared her throat, and the jabbering stopped. "Although I can't speak for the other grades, in my year the only people you really have to watch out for are Blondie, the gorilla goons, and the rest of Mouthful's posse. Now if you excuse me, I think I'm embarrassing Hagrid." and with a barely audible croak of "Quietus." Kestrel took her seat.

"Pass the ham." she said calmly to Sophie, who was looking rather shocked, but happy.

As soon as Kestrel sat down, conversation levels increased dramatically, especially at the Gryffindor table. Then again, they were never known for being quiet anyway.

"Did you see McGonagall? She must have jumped three inches." chortled Lee

"Honestly, that was probably the most entertaining thing to happen all week." exclaimed Ron around a mouthful of bacon.

"Dumbledore seems to agree with you." commented Hermione, who was watching the staff table shrewdly.

"Almost everybody agrees with you." rephrased Harry. "I just hope Kestrel doesn't get in a bad way with Malfoy and company."

"To late for that. She's already been ambushed, and the way I understand it, had a wizards duel with them last night." Hermione stated.

"What?!?" chorused the twins in disbelief.

"She's still alive after being ambushed by Blondie?" inquired Fred, snorting slightly at the unflattering epithet.

"She voluntarily fought in a wizards duel with Mouthful?" George quipped, also using Kestrel's nickname. "Did she win?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her since yesterday afternoon." Hermione admitted.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we." said Fried, clapping his hands together. As one, both twins rose and made their way to the Slytherin table.

"Mad-Eye was a Slytherin; Grindelwald was a Gryffindor." Hagrid muttered under his breath for the umpteenth time. He was sitting on a bench at the end of the Slytherin table, still in shock.

"Yes Hagrid." said Kestrel patiently. "And not all Slytherins are evil."

"I've got ter sit down." Hagrid muttered, standing up.

"Er, Hagrid? You just were sitting down." Blaise pointed out.

"Yeah, but, I got ter sit down somewhere wih' alcohol." Hagrid mumbled, heading for the staff table.

"There's alcohol at the staff table?" asked Sophie, surprised.

"Of course." answered a voice from behind them. "How do you think Dumbledore stays so chipper?"

The Weasley twins were standing, looking part anxious, part happy, part mischievous, and part amused.

"Hi Fred, hi George." said Kestrel. "Have a seat."

Both twins looked at each other, before shrugging and sitting down, much aware of the interest of the students.

"So, we understand that you had a bit of a spat with Future Death Eater Extraordinaire." said George.

"Please, tell us you kicked his ass." pleaded Fred.

"It all depends on your definition." started Blaise excitedly. "If getting your ass kicked means being turned into a needle, than yes, Malfoy got his ass kicked."

"You turned Malfoy into a needle?" George asked.

"Yep, although he wasn't a much better needle than he is a person." Kestrel declared.

"Okay, give us all the details." implored Fred, helping himself to a bit of bacon.

"I smell major blackmailing material here." smirked George, rubbing his hands together in voracity.

"Blaise, do you mind telling them. If I don't get something to eat in the next five minutes, I'll faint." Kestrel said, gesturing to her uneaten plate of ham, English muffins, pancakes, donuts, and bagels.

"Sure, I'll tell them" replied Blaise eagerly, grinning madly. "Any way, it was a proper midnight duel, and ..."

Kestrel smiled into her muffin, before busying herself with more pressing matters. Such as breakfast.

Review! Respond! React! Flame!

Ask me a question, and I shall answer it-85% guaranteed!

Just click the little button!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l


End file.
